The Hypnosis of my Heart
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Sasha is upset. And what does Whampire do? Helps the love of his life in his own special way.


**guestsurprise and I have decided to something different through our collaboration! Enjoy!**

* * *

Whampire walked in from a wonderful mission. He and Ben just rescued five families and everyone was safe and sound!

"This day could not be better," He laughed, now hurrying up the stairs to see Sasha, his love. But when he was about to knock on the door, all he heard was sobbing.

"Huh?" He gasped, now opening the door and seeing her sadly sitting on the bed. "My dear, what's wrong?"

"Oh Whampire!" She said sadly, now running and hugging him.

"What happened my love?"

"I spent all day helping this orphanage to raise enough money to stay open. That horrible and crooked judge is going to close it down anyway and throw those children out in the street!"

"What?!"

"Yes! They're doing it tomorrow morning!" She squealed angrily.

"Now calm down my love; we will think of something."

"No we can't! They already have the papers!" She said sadly.

"Now calm down my dear," Whampire soothed, now leading her to the bed and gently making her sit.

"I can't believe this is happening!" She said, now holding her face in her hands.

"Look at me Sasha," He cooed. Sasha turned and saw him begin the spirals.

"EEK! No! Not the hypnosis!" She said, now turning away.

"My dear, look at me! I want to help you!"

"Not with hypnotizing!"

"Sasha," he growled playfully.

"Nope!"

"I'm warning you!"

"I won't look at you Whampire! I OW!" She gasped, now feeling him gently bite the back of her neck since she had her back to him. She spun around to scold him when she met the strong spirals of his eyes. But she couldn't say anything as those spirals grabbed her eyes and held her attention. Soon, she was under his spell!

"Now Sasha, do my bidding." He commanded.

"Yes, Master…" She said in a spaced out voice.

"You will forget all of what has happened to you recently. You will relax…"

And with those words, the tension in her shoulders began to leave as she let her shoulders sag in a relaxed manner.

"Good my love. Now you will take your hair down and let that soothe your scalp."

Obediently, Sasha took down her hair and shook it, letting her beautiful brown hair become free.

"Beautiful my love. Now I want you to let me rub your back and shoulders."

Nodding her head in a spaced out manner, she laid down on her stomach and waited for him to massage her. When he began, he couldn't help but laugh as she groaned in appreciation, even under hypnosis!

"Are you enjoying it my dear?"

"Yes my master," she groaned out.

"Are there any other places that need massaging love?" He crooned in her ear.

"My neck master," She replied.

Nodding his head, he moved to her neck and heard her groan out in a stronger voice. Her neck muscles were so tense that they were hard! After a few more minutes of massaging, he stood up and smiled at her.

"Now my lovely fiancé…I want you to come and give me a wonderful kiss on my lips and show me how much you love me." He smiled deviously, now beckoning her to come to him. He wasn't asking her to do anything inappropriate; just show how much she loved her fiancé.

"Yes my master," She replied, getting up and getting closer to him. She began rubbing her hands delicately all over his mask and then pressed her lips strongly against his.

"MMMM!" He said in shock! Sasha was a good kisser, but he never knew her kisses could be that strong! They almost took HIS breath away!

After a few moments, she released him.

"How was it master?"

"I-I didn't know you could do that…it was so strong!" He said in happiness, now feeling her rub her hands around his neck and shoulders.

"I want to kiss you more master," Sasha cooed, now leaning in for more.

"S-Sasha," He chuckled, now feeling a bit bashful.

"Come here master…I want to kiss you," Sasha said with a small grin. Despite being hypnotized, Sasha's love for him was coming through and she was flirtier than ever.

Whampire began to blush as she began to plant fun and small kisses all over his face, his nose, and his neck. It was making him laugh in the cutest manner.

"AHAHAH SAHAHASHA!" He chuckled.

"My master…I love those giggles," She grinned, now rubbing his shoulders and sitting on his lap. "Kiss me more master."

And with that, he gently pulled her to him and they shared another passionate kiss. Their love was so strong they just couldn't keep it in! But eventually, they needed to separate for air.

"My love, I do enjoy and love you so much, but now…awaken." He said, snapping his fingers. Within a few seconds, Sasha shook her head and the spirals in her eyes disappeared.

"W-What happened?" She asked.

"Well…" He chuckled, now pulling out his phone and showing her. Before all of that began, he had his phone to the side and it recorded everything!

"WHAMPIRE!" She gasped, now trying to get his phone. "You hypnotized me!"

"Yes, to get you to relax and enjoy life," He chuckled, now seeing her give him a devious look.

"You silly bat! Give me that phone!"

"Nope," He laughed, now seeing her almost pounce at him.

"Whampire, get back here," She laughed, now jumping at him and the two went rolling and laughing together.

Sasha pinned Whampire down. "You give me that phone, you hypnotizing sneak!" She giggled.

"Nope!" Whampire grinned at her.

Sasha wiggled her fingers. "Then you leave me no choice!" She started tickling his stomach.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SASHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Whampire laughed. "STAHAHAHAP!"

"Just give me the phone and I will!" Sasha said, not stopping.

"That's it!" Whampire grabbed Sasha's hands, pulled her close to his face until their foreheads touched.

He began using his hypnosis again.

"AH! No! Not again!" Sasha squeezed her eyes shut.

"Look into my eyes, Sasha." Whampire bellowed in his spooky, yet soothing voice.

"No! NO!" Sasha shook her head.

"But you wanna look..." Whampire purred. "Just take a peek, look into the swirls, you know you want to see..."

Sasha was so enticed by Whampire's words, she wanted to look, but she just couldn't.

"Sasha, I want to help you." Whampire said softly. "I want you to feel better. Please let me heal you..."

Despite her fear of hypnosis, Sasha trusted Whampire no matter.

She opened her eyes. The hypnosis filled her eyes.

"Yes, relax, my sweet Sasha. Relax..." Whampire smiled and kissed Sasha deeply.

Sasha's blissful state of mind combined with Whampire's kiss made her feel like she was floating. The soft lips and soothing swirls gave her peace.

The two lovers kissed and kissed until they were both breathless.

Whampire looked at the entranced Sasha and held her in his arms. He hummed a little tune as he waltzed around the room with her.

"I couldn't be more in love with anyone else..." said Whampire, admiring the big grin on Sasha's face.

"Sleep, my love." Whampire said softly.

Sasha closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Sasha woke up to find herself in her bedroom. Laying beside her was Whampire.

"How is my precious feeling?" Whampire grinned, stroking her cheek.

"Much better." Sasha said, smiling. She hugged him. "Thank you, Baby. I guess your hypnosis comes in handy after all."

"About time you realized that. Especially after it helped save the orphanage."

Sasha looked at him in shock. "WHAT?!"

"Yes, I simply "persuaded" the judge to keep the orphanage standing and he was even generous enough to sonate enough money to have it running for a long time!"

"OH, WHAMMY!" Sasha glomped onto him and smothered him with kisses. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Hahahahahahaha! You're welcome!" Whampire chuckled.

With enough love between two perfect souls, anything is possible.


End file.
